infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Netgear WNR2000 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNR2000 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PY308200083 CPU Type = Atheros AR9132 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX 25L3205DMI Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Hynix HY5DU561622FTP-D43 nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR8216 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9103 (3x3 WiSoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest support for netgear wnr2000? Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts JTAG pins were found by removing the BGA from a WNR2000 and a TP-Link WR-1043ND (AR9132 with JTAG header) and comparing the PCB traces. The top side of the PCB is the one with the heatsinks. ^ Name ^ BGA pin ^ Top/Bottom of PCB ^ Location on PCB ^ | TMS | G20 | bottom | R335 towards C324 | | TDO | G21 | top | TP34 | | nTRST | F22 | top | R68 toward CPU | | TCK | F21 | top | R336 toward CPU | | TDI | G22 | top | R334 toward CPU | | nSRST | D22 | top | U8 toward R262 | (Be aware that there is no "I" row in the BGA counting!) JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts The serial port is at JP1: 115200 8N1 at 3.3V. Pins are, from left with the Ethernet ports above: Vcc Tx Rx GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR9132 Category:AR9103 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:AR8216